


Smoke*Mute 一念之差

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	Smoke*Mute 一念之差

1.  
他听不清指挥官到底在叫哪个部队的编号。  
马克躺在地板上，盯着天花板上斑驳的痕迹，天花板上有一些掉了的石灰痕迹。他的耳机因为故障而有些滋滋啦啦的噪音，刺得他耳朵生痛，而他就连抬起手去拿掉噪音源的力气都没有。他的手臂好像骨折，就在刚才被男人狠狠踩在脚下的时候他听到了奇怪的声响，疼痛也突然席卷到全身。受过的训练让他还能承受这种水平的疼痛，只是仍然让他全身发抖。  
马克好像失去了力气，他抬头望见的是黑漆漆的枪口。那一瞬间，他对于死亡的恐惧就像是本能的一种。他自然恐惧，这是没法控制的，你会对一切没有办法解释的，还有你没有办法预知的事情感到恐惧。比如你在走夜路的时候听到树丛响动，你会以为是怪物、咬人的蛇、疯了的狗，然后你会紧张，想逃离这里。  
然而你甚至不知道那是什么。  
现在的情况是一样的。明明不知道出现了什么，是什么东西——明明不知道自己会遭遇什么，死亡代表着什么，却仍然会恐惧。  
他想逃，他下意识的想要逃跑，他口干舌燥，汗水直流。  
紧接着，他听到枪响。

2.  
他听说了情况，如果他们再晚去一秒，他亲爱的小家伙就要没了命，如果不是提默尔在狙击台上找到了角度击毙了那个恐怖分子，有可能马克已经死了。  
但是那次詹姆斯不在，詹姆斯不在这一次的任务，他被派遣去做新兵的引导，他发脾气说这样的破烂任务谁都会，他不想做暂时的新兵指导。  
他是对的，他本来应该和马克一起去。  
詹姆斯想，他如果在场，根本不可能让马克一个人面对这些，把他一个人放在加固的房间里，让他一个人保护人质。  
他们根本不能防备这间屋子的所有地方，而他们更没有想到马克会几乎把自己置入危险地保护着人质。  
詹姆斯整理了一下自己的领带。想要买一件和他身材相符的西装有点难，要不然是裤子太长，要不然是肩膀太宽，或者袖子太长，又或者太紧，他穿上就像个弄臣；他的衣服是麦克带他去订做的，那时候詹姆斯正式加入sas，麦克带他去西装店定制了一件西装。那时候那一件西装就是他半年的工资。  
麦克说：“以后你会有场合穿，要记住，男人一定要有一件好西装。”  
现在，詹姆斯穿着那件西装，打着有品位的深蓝色领带，踏进病房的门。  
马克已经醒了。他坐在床上看着Kindle，一个支架精巧地卡在床边的栏杆上，上半部分伸过去在他的脸前放着。  
马克的手臂还打着石膏，他只有一只手能动，这支架真是聪明的礼物。  
“……”马克听到开门关门的声音而回过头去看他，“西装？”  
詹姆斯清了清喉咙。  
“……很适合你。”  
这句话是赞赏。  
詹姆斯觉得自己没那么紧张了。  
他是个有魔法的小男孩，詹姆斯想，他是个有魔法的年轻男孩。  
其实詹姆斯也不知道为什么要紧张，也许是他意识到自己是来见这个男孩儿的，他如果现在十岁，就去抓住那个男孩的手指捏在手里，然后对他笑。  
可惜他不是，他能做的就是拿着自己的小礼物走到马克的床边，他带来了一个傻乎乎的月球灯。那月球还是软的，放在桌子上一部分会凹下去。  
马克的眼神没有跟着那个礼盒走，他甚至没有兴趣的样子，只是继续在Kindle上按了一下，詹姆斯猜他是在翻页。  
詹姆斯不是点触派，他更喜欢模拟整个书页翻过去一样用手指划过去。  
不过他甚至没有一个Kindle，他只有一个iPad，有一次他在上面看《无人生还》的时候，马克看到他用手指划过书页的样子，他说：“幼稚至极。”  
詹姆斯放下那个小盒子，他把小盒子放在马克的腹部，这个电动调节的床看起来挺舒服的，至少马克的脊椎不会出问题。马克伸手抓住那个盒子，他拆开包装盒，那上面蝴蝶结的打法让他研究了一会怎么解开，他似乎一定要这个小包装完好无损。  
这是马克的强迫症，他可爱的地方。  
詹姆斯干脆拉过椅子在马克旁边坐下，马克抬头看了他一眼，拿出里面软绵绵的月球。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“……它很蠢。”  
“宝贝，这可是一种柔软的浪漫。”  
小月球躺在他的手心里，随着他晃动的手微妙地变化着形状。  
然后，马克把那个月球放在他的床头柜上，声音很轻地说了一句：“谢谢。”  
“我想和你谈谈。”  
马克抬起头，迎上詹姆斯的眼睛。  
“你想谈什么？”  
“你为什么会独自面对他们？我看了作战报告书，你本来……不该在那里。”

3.  
时至今日，等到出院，马克还不敢承认那时候他的想法。  
他不知道是从什么时候开始，他害怕起詹姆斯会生气。  
也许是他们第一次在沙发上一起看电影，马克骑在詹姆斯的腿上，他们接吻，詹姆斯解开他衣服并且亲吻、在脖颈和锁骨留下吻痕的时候开始；又或者是他们一起去挑了一间休息时候租的公寓之后——那间公寓是合租的双层公寓，左右分开的构造，他们拥有左半边的居住权，只有年休和圣诞节休假才会回去；也可能是他们一起在商场的男装店停下，詹姆斯给马克拿起一条围巾，他说红色的适合马克，马克说他就要一条黑色。  
也可能是之前的之前，很早之前就开始，他看到詹姆斯在情人节出现在他宿舍门口，问他要不要一起去兜风，他们在车的后座上做爱的那天之后。  
总之，他开始害怕詹姆斯生气，他不擅长说话，更不擅长编造谎言。  
他知道詹姆斯会生气。马克知道，如果詹姆斯遇到同样的情况，詹姆斯说自己的选择是因为任务更加重要，他的生命在那个判断下没有那么重要，马克也会生气。  
或者说，难过。  
他看着詹姆斯推着轮椅走进他的病房，感觉自己的身体腾空了一会，然后屁股贴上轮椅。  
詹姆斯的调休正好是马克出院的时候，他还要等一阵时间才能动，所以詹姆斯给他请了假。  
他们要回那个不怎么回去的家。  
马克一直在路上出神地想着自己那天的行动，自己的做法，他无法给詹姆斯解释任何一点：他当时想着的是目标第一，生命最后。尽管他害怕，他害怕那些人杀了他，在他的尸体上取乐，而让他后怕的是，詹姆斯这样的疯子又会在他死后做出什么。  
他是否会难过，穿着一条蠢到不行的内裤，比如上面有红色花纹的：身上都是撒出来的啤酒，呕吐物已经把T恤染色，最后在浴室里滑倒，在马桶里淹死自己。  
马克在副驾驶座上就连姿势都没变过一下，在脑子里反复想着这件事。詹姆斯也许发现了，也许没发现。他在这方面就和老狐狸一样，让人捉摸不透。马克的烦恼缠绕着他，甚至在他回家的路上一言不发（这不是什么大问题，他大部分时间都是一言不发），他听着车上放着的电音，他觉得有些声音就像他在电影里听到的电子枪一样，他不明白这种吵得要命的音乐有什么好听的。  
“嘿。”  
他听到音乐声被关小，马克回过头，这次，他又迎上了詹姆斯那双眼睛。  
“你在想什么？”

4.  
他的男孩实在有够好猜。  
马克藏不住什么心事，因为他不会说谎。被詹姆斯问这句话的时候，他恨不得把车座掀起来，自己伪装成车座，詹姆斯打赌他肯定有这么想，因为马克一直低着头，看着雪弗兰的车座，还用手指一个劲地在椅子上抓。  
詹姆斯有点心疼，这椅子是他订做的真皮。  
詹姆斯早就看过行动报告，他承认，他有过生气的情绪。那天他来到医院，打开门之前让自己冷静下来，千万不要打开门就去在病号脸上给一拳。事实就是，他看到马克躺在那看着Kindle脸上贴着一片白色的纱布，眼角还有淤青，因为要做手术甚至还剃光了马克那头卷卷的头发——他自然打消了打他一拳的畜生念头。  
在床上也许是情趣，就连在床上詹姆斯都不会这么做。  
他的小男孩有一双大眼睛，那双眼睛棕色有点泛金色，经常能倒映出詹姆斯的脸，尤其在他睁大眼睛，嘴里发出呻吟的时候，那双大眼睛随着身体摇晃的频率在詹姆斯的面前总是让詹姆斯更有犯罪的念头。  
他抱着马克上楼的时候，不得不承认，他也许有一点硬了。  
“……你在想什么，詹姆斯？”  
“这是对我在车上给你的反问吗？”  
“……不是，只是你……”  
“哦，我想我要忍忍，家里没有避孕套了。”

5.  
马克出门倒垃圾的时候，他已经基本恢复了。只是没想到上面给他的假期要比自己想得更长。他在家里快要长草，就恨不得詹姆斯给他用除草剂洗洗身体。詹姆斯早就归队，而他为了照顾马克还会大老远从基地赶回家，马克愧疚得不行，第一个是他还没有说出口的话，第二就是他没想到詹姆斯这么无微不至的照顾。  
詹姆斯会在夜里起来给马克床头倒杯水，以防马克半夜渴了去厨房摔倒；他晚上起床上厕所，詹姆斯会爬起来扶着他一起去，恨不得帮他扶住那根兄弟。  
马克为自己有所隐瞒感觉到不安。  
以至于那天詹姆斯告诉马克第二天休假，甚至在门口就直接把手伸进马克衣服里的时候，他也没有反抗，也没有什么动作。  
马克感觉到詹姆斯在吻他，那吻和这个粗糙的男人不一样，温柔又带点力度。詹姆斯的嘴唇经常因为翘起来的死皮而有点扎人，今天也不例外。马克伸出舌头去舔起那片糟糕的嘴唇，詹姆斯张开嘴顺势含住马克的舌头，在嘴里吸吮。  
马克喜欢这样，他不否认。  
马克也喜欢闭上眼，然后抱住詹姆斯的脖子，他感觉到詹姆斯向他移动过来，下一秒他的后背撞上有点冰冷的墙壁，但是詹姆斯的手心热得要命，那手心经过的位置都会带上一种躁动的热度。  
那只手在他的裤腰处停下，马克穿的是有松紧的运动裤，不需要费力就能探进他的裤子。那只手在后腰没停留一会就直接向下，揉起马克的屁股。这让马克有些难堪，因为詹姆斯是一个温柔的伴侣，你如果和他交往就知道，他不是表现得那么嘈杂，也不是表现出来得那么不可一世、惹人讨厌，尽管他确实自恋；不论如何，詹姆斯不是一个温柔的床上伴侣，他的手指没打算沾润滑液就插进马克的臀瓣间，手指直接在穴口磨蹭了几下。  
马克在接吻中有些紧张，他知道这样的润滑多疼。马克在詹姆斯嘴里是“有点天赋”的类型，他会分泌自己无色透明的肠液，好像为了勾引詹姆斯一样，这是詹姆斯的原话，但是那不代表马克不会因为猛然撑开的动作就毫无感觉。  
詹姆斯的舌头在马克嘴里扫荡过去，然后他们的嘴唇分开，马克嘴里的不再是柔软的舌头，取而代之的是詹姆斯塞过来的手指。  
马克含住詹姆斯的手指，感觉詹姆斯的手指还带着点咸味，这手指也许摸过钞票，方向盘，甚至詹姆斯的老二。但是管他的？马克不在乎。  
马克也许有点洁癖，不过不可能是现在。  
那手指在马克的嘴里搅动，让他不断流出津液，甚至流出嘴角，滴下来掉在马克穿的深蓝色T恤上。  
詹姆斯那只原本贴在后穴的手指换了个位置，继续去扶着马克的腰，握紧他的腰侧。詹姆斯的手很大，不像他这个身高的大小，一只手就可以握住马克的腰侧。  
两个人的呼吸有点黏在一起的意思，马克不是很能真的分辨出自己的呼吸和他的呼吸声有什么区别。  
现在，詹姆斯低下头，马克能够闻到他头发上薄荷味洗发水的气味。詹姆斯抽出手指，马克这会张大嘴喘息，他能够听出自己的声音和他呼吸声的不同，詹姆斯隔着T恤吻上男人的胸口，一只手脱下马克的裤子。  
“詹姆斯……”  
马克没来得及阻止那根手指进入体内。  
他搅动着，在马克的内壁上用指尖和指腹来回对付，有时候马克能感觉到他短短的指甲刮蹭了一下的尖锐痛感，只是这一下就让马克叫起来。  
手指还在不断深入，整根进入，胸口的嘴唇还在带来适当的压力，含住马克的乳首。  
带着衣服的摩擦比舌头直接带来的还要舒服，马克开始试着享受这一切，他努力忽视后穴的胀痛。这不论几次他都没法适应，但他又会因为那种胀痛而觉得舒服。他想要詹姆斯，这么久的养病之后，他就想要詹姆斯。  
第二根手指几乎合了的心意，它进来的时机恰到好处。  
于是他抓住詹姆斯的头发。马克的头发现在还像刚长出来的草地，短得不至于能抓住，詹姆斯的头发贴在马克的手心，不像他的人，他人是个刺头，头发却那么柔软。  
他感觉到莫名的饥饿感，或者说烦躁，也许肚子饿真的能让人心情变差。马克咬着嘴唇，在詹姆斯的手指在自己的后穴里面进出了一会的时候，他突然压低声音，带着低喘地说：“你快一点，詹姆斯。”  
这也许是詹姆斯的圈套，等到事后才去思考这事的马克有点后悔。詹姆斯果然开始啃咬起马克的胸口，他的第三根手指直接进入马克的后穴，让那更加肿胀不堪，还混杂了疼痛和羞耻。  
马克仰起头喘息了一会，詹姆斯试着在他后穴张开手指，引得马克又是一阵颤抖。  
“够了，进来。”  
他不善言辞的小男孩——马克不知道詹姆斯在心里这么想，他不善言辞的小男孩总给人不礼貌的错觉，然而马克其实是个毕恭毕敬的好青年，这一点又有谁会知道？  
他知道，詹姆斯知道。  
马克的身体被转过去，他靠着墙壁，胸口都贴上，却高高翘起他的屁股。  
詹姆斯握住自己的性器撸到它彻底发硬，这才捅进了马克的后穴里。  
等到马克的指尖都抓上墙壁，并且从喉咙深处发出呻吟和尖叫，詹姆斯便知道他顶到正确的位置。  
他这会不需要保留，马克的声音没有保留地呻吟。

6.  
詹姆斯握住马克的腰，任由马克贴在墙壁上，他在身后一次一次操进马克的体内。马克的后穴很软，过了一会分泌的肠液也包裹住了詹姆斯的性器。马克体内很热，和这个不太说话的人不太一样，也许这就是面冷心热。马克的声音要命得好听，詹姆斯恍惚着操他，紧致温暖的后穴像是要让这个男人有去无回。  
詹姆斯确实要融化在他体内，每一次进入的时候马克都会叫一声，这是不是勾引詹姆斯捅到更深处，詹姆斯就不知道了。但是詹姆斯确实想要就这么把马克操到喊不出来，再也不能张开嘴去勾引任何人。  
马克的身体几乎有些脱力，分开的双腿几乎有点弯曲，被詹姆斯抓住腰侧死死提着才能维持马克不会跪倒。  
马克不知道过去多久，他的喉咙都哑了，詹姆斯也不知道，他只是不断听着肉体的撞击声，然后在马克的耳边说点下流的情话。  
詹姆斯想，马克很容易害羞。  
只是说一句：“你的后穴咬得我很紧。”他的后穴就会猛地收紧一下。  
这很有趣，也能看到马克真的狼狈的模样。  
只是在詹姆斯一次次攻击他的敏感点时，他的后穴也同样会收紧，甚至马克就连全身都会抖一下。  
詹姆斯加快了一点冲撞的速度，马克仰起头发出几乎哭泣的声音。他们之间有规矩。詹姆斯要戴套，并且不能射在里面。  
不过，规矩死的——詹姆斯想。  
詹姆斯这一次没有守规矩。  
等马克颤抖着要詹姆斯去帮他，詹姆斯握住马克腿间被冷落了许久的东西。等马克也颤抖着射在他的手心里，詹姆斯开始亲吻那美丽的后颈。

7.  
“我有事要给你坦白。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“嗯。只是，马克，下一次，无论什么时候，你都不能再这么想。因为你是我的，就连你的这条命都应该是我的。如果是你自己舍弃的，我冲到地狱尽头都会把你揪出来。”  
“……然后踢我的屁股？”  
“不，然后吻你，把你带走……再踢你的屁股。”

end


End file.
